rpworld123fandomcom-20200213-history
Catwoman
Selina Kyle is Catwoman, a Gotham City thief who has crossed paths with Batman on several occasions. She is also the daughter of crime boss Rex "The Lion" Calabrese, and heiress to his crime family. History Selina and her brother Aiden were separated into different foster homes after their father was imprisoned. She ended up in Oliver's Group Home, where Miss Oliver taught the children in her care to steal for her. After getting caught stealing, years later, she was hired at the Mayor's Office, and used her clearance to look at her own file in the hopes of finding her brother. Instead, she discovered that her identity was not what she thought it was, and when she pursued it, someone shoved her off a roof to keep her from the truth. She survived, realizing that she must have been someone important enough to want dead. Months later, after deciding to become Catwoman, she learned that the files she'd seen were wiped in the interim. Gotham Underground Afterwards, Selina decided to rob the Cobblepot Family crypt, drawing the ire of the Penguin, who declared war on her. He further took Gwen Altamont prisoner and attempted to get Catwoman's real name out of her. When the Penguin, in his effort to catch Catwoman, caused a sinkhole in Gotham, sending one of the Cat's allies named Rat-Tail hurdling into the depths below, Catwoman decided to enter in search of him, aided by technology provided by inventor Alice Tesla. While in the Gotham Underground, Catwoman ran afoul of Doctor Phosphorus, who requested she deliver his daughter Princess Tinderbox to the rival colony's leader's son for a political marriage. Catwoman and Phosphorus' daughter were captured by the gang - the Warhogs - who had been developing a biotoxin to release on the world above them. The gang refused Phosphorus' offer of peace, and, before leaving, Catwoman stole the biotoxin to prevent it from being used. While escaping, Catwoman found her friend Rat-Tail, disguised as a Warhog member. With a war between Charneltown and the Warhogs bound to cause trouble for Gotham, Rat-Tail and Catwoman sabotaged the battle between the two colonies, escaping to the surface and leaving the others to perish or survive as they would. Gotham Crisis During the Widow's extended stay in Gotham, Selina kept her distance from the superspy due to her abilities and strength. However, the two did eventually meet, after Natasha escaped from Copperhead's hideout. The two had a brief scuffle before both realized there was no business in continuing the fight. The two ended on good terms and left. Some time later, the two ran into each other once more and sparred again, with Natasha hoping to gain some insight on how to defeat her hunters. One final time, Selina teamed up with Batman, Natasha, and Mr. Freeze to find Nyssa Al Ghul. Rebirth Two years after the Gotham Crisis, Selina was arrested and sent to death row at Arkham Asylum for the murders of over two hundred terrorist soldiers. Determined to prove her innocence, Batman recruited her to a team of criminals he was putting together to retrieve the Psycho Pirate from Bane in Santa Prisca to save a girl who was stuck under the spell of the Pirate's mask. Batman also knew that getting Catwoman off death row would buy him time to investigate her case as well. The mission was a success and, after looking into the murders, Batman discovered that Selina had taken the punishment for her good friend Holly Robinson, who had really committed the murders. Catwoman explained that she knew if she took the fall for the crime Batman wouldn't let her die on death row, therefore saving Holly's life. Having freed her from Arkham, Bruce and Selina finally caved into their long-standing mutual attraction and became romantically involved. After meeting a version of his father, Bruce was inspired to pursue happiness in his life. He and Selina met on a rooftop and debated the circumstances in which they met for the first time. Bruce told Selina that he kept the diamond she stole in their first encounter, knowing he would need it one day. He took off his mask, and Catwoman's, and proposed marriage with a ring made from that diamond. Before Bruce let Selina give her answer, he told her something he had never told anyone: that he had attempted to kill the Riddler at the climax of the War of Jokes and Riddles. Selina responded that she and Batman are both damaged individuals, and the tragedies of their pasts mean nothing compared to their feelings for one another, and tearfully accepted his proposal. Powers and Abilities Abilities *'Acrobatics' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat ' **'Martial Arts' *'Seduction' *'Stealth' *'Stick-fighting' *'Survival' *'Swordsmanship' *'Thievery' *'Throwing'